Le Gang Weasley
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: "Tu dis ça parce que je suis rousse ?" "Tu n'es pas rousse, Rox…" "Ah oui, c'est vrai… Tu dis ça parce que je suis noire ?" Quand on est un Weasley, deux choses d'imposent : (1) au moins un de nos parents est roux, et souvent on l'est aussi, et (2) on fait partie d'une famille de sang-purs pro-moldus complètement cinglés. (Crack-fic, Next-Gen, pour l'instant OS)


**Bonjour à tou·te·s !** Aujourd'hui, je vous présente quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le **Multivers Parfum-Potter** (voir mes autres fics, ou directement sur Google), mais une crack-fic totalement indépendante basée sur une vidéo Youtube dont je vous indique les coordonnées ici : **6nG5NqeOkkk** (et sa version annexe : **T4QqPP_Iyr0** ). C'est une interprétation personnelle, sans aucun lien avec l'auteur·e des vidéos. Il y a probablement des incohérences au niveau de l'âge des personnages, mais tricher était le seul moyen de tous les avoir à Poudlard en même temps. Et pis c'est une crack-fic alors hein !

Ça devait à l'origine être une fic à chapitres, mais je l'ai totalement abandonnée, faute de trouver une suite.

Disclaimer : l'univers HP appartient à War _ner Br…_ à J. K. Rowling, et les vidéos à flickfilms24. Les figurants Olia et Dmitri "appartiennent" au Multivers Parfum-Potter. Merci à **titietrominet27** pour avoir été ma bêta d'un jour.

.

* * *

.

 **« Des guitares à la place des pieds »  
**

– Ben le plus simple, c'est que je te présente toute la famille, plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Ça risque d'être long alors accroche-toi. D'abord, la grande blonde là-bas, avec l'écusson de Préfète-en-Chef, c'est Victoire, Gryffondor, septième année. Si je me souviens bien, la mère de la mère de sa mère est une vélane.

– Une vélane ?

– C'est, euh… une sirène avec des jambes.

– Comme Ariel ?

– Nan pas comme Ariel. Enfin… si tu veux. Ensuite… Là-bas, table des Serdaigle. La rousse qui bave à moitié sur l'épaule de son copain. C'est Molly, septième année aussi. Elle paie pas de mine comme ça, mais c'est la championne du club de duel. Et deux places à gauche, la blonde hérissée, c'est Lucy, sa sœur. Là, à la table des Poufsouffle, tu vois la queue de cheval blonde vénitienne qui dépasse derrière un exemplaire du Chicaneur ? C'est Dominique, la sœur de Victoire. Sixième année.

– Je rêve ou sa manche trempe dans la sauce ?

– Elle s'en rendra bien compte quand ça commencera à couler sur ses genoux… enfin, j'espère. D'ailleurs, pour rester à la table des Poufsouffle : deux places à droite, c'est mon frère aîné, James, quatrième année. Il passe tellement de temps dans les bouquins que c'est gravé "Serdaigle" sur son front. Mais il est trop fainéant pour y être. Ensuite, à la table des Gryffondor, on a Fred le grand métis, Louis le grand blond, frère de Victoire et Dominique, tous deux en quatrième année… Et entre les deux, mon autre frère, Albus, troisième année.

– Il a l'air tout petit en comparaison !

– Ouais, mais ne t'y trompe pas : c'est le pire des trois ! Il fait les quatre-cent coups avec son meilleur ami Scorpius, le blond en face de lui. Ensuite, va falloir qu'on se lève pour voir. Tu vois la métisse là-bas, à la table des Serpentards ? Oui, celle qui vient de jeter sa fourchette sur un garçon ! C'est Roxanne, la petite sœur de Fred. Il ne faut surtout pas la mettre en colère, elle est du genre… piquante. Et la rousse à sa gauche, c'est Rose, la sœur d'Hugo. En troisième année toutes les deux.

– Hugo, c'est…

– Moi, répondit le petit Gryffondor, assis en face des deux filles.

– Voilà, Hugo, première année, comme nous. Ah, et aussi, le grand brun pas loin de James, qui jongle avec des verres, c'est Teddy, septième année. C'est pas _vraiment_ un membre de la famille, mais c'est le filleul de Papa, donc… c'est comme si. Et enfin, moi, bien sûr, c'est Lily.

– Pfiuuu ! Je sais pas si je vais retenir tout ça… Moi c'est beaucoup moins compliqué ! Il y a mon frère Dmitri, et moi.

– T'en fais pas, Olia. Tu ne risques pas de les oublier, ceux-là…

.

* * *

.

C'était un cours de métamorphose comme les autres. Enfin, chiant, quoi. Fergusson, l'écossais qui avait repris le poste de la vieille McGo, se curait le nez avec sa baguette. Enfin son nez… disons plutôt l'énorme machin au milieu de sa sale tronche. Quel était le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui ? Ah oui ! Changer un bâton en flûte. C'est tellement utile dans la vie. En plus, cours commun avec les Poufsouffles. Génial.

– Rosace, faut faire une flûte traversière, ou à bec ? demanda Roxanne, moitié affalée sur la table.

– Je sais aps, demande à Fergargouille, répliqua Rose.

– Nan, il pue de la gueule.

– Et ça t'empêche de lui poser une question !?

– Bah oui, il va venir ici pour expliquer. Il risque même de _s'asseoir sur ma table_.

Roxanne frissonna.

– Ben essaie déjà de faire quelque chose…

– … C'est quoi la formule ?

– Mais ! Tu le fais exprès !?

– Nan, je suis née comme ça. Troubles de l'attention. Je tiens ça de mon père.

– Oncle George n'a pas de troubles de l'attention…

– Il en avait dans les cours chiants.

– Déjà, ouvre ton livre.

– Page ?

– Quarante-douze.

– Merci… hein !?

– Cinquante-deux, banane.

Roxanne frappa Rose à l'épaule, pour la forme. En réplique, Rose bouscula sa cousine, qui tomba de sa chaise.

– Par les pointes fourchues de Morgane !

Et Roxanne jeta un puissant _Repulso_ à sa cousine, qui fut projetée à travers la pièce. Rose se releva tant bien que mal, et tenta de se recoiffer.

– Connasse ! _Entomorphis_ !

– _Protego_ !

– _Levicorpus_ !

– Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !? réagit enfin le prof.

– Une affaire de famille, répliqua Rose.

– Ouais, restez en dehors de ça, ajouta Roxanne. _Flipendo_!

– _Accio_ table ! _Waddiwasi_ !

– ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla le professeur Fergusson, que la table projetée par Rose venait de manquer de le décapiter. À VOS PLACES TOUTES LES DEUX ! QUATRE HEURES DE COLLE ! MOINS TRENTE POINTS POUR SERPENTARD !

– Quoi !? s'indigna Roxanne.

– MOINS CINQUANTE POINTS !

– Je…

– La ferme, Rox ! souffla Rose. On est déjà en négatif !

– En nég… oh.

– Bah oui, "oh". Trente-cinq moins cinquante, ça fait moins quinze !

– MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER TOUTES LES DEUX !? hurla le prof.

– Rhooh ça va, on fait que discuter…

– DEHORS !

– Tu viens Rosace, on va faire de la vraie magie ? invita Roxanne.

Rose haussa les épaules.

– De toute façon, tu as détruit mon avenir. Alors allons-y !

.

* * *

.

– Tu es sûr que ça risque rien ? s'inquiéta Louis.

– Si je n'étais déjà sûr, je ne ferais pas une expérience pour l'être, répliqua Fred.

– … Quoi ?

– Tais-toi et pompe ! râla Albus.

– N'empêche que je reste persuadé que changer l'air à l'intérieur d'un matelas gonflable en hélium, c'est pas une bonne idée.

– Oh, allez, intervint Scorpius. On va juste faire un petit vol au-dessus du lac ! Si on tombe, il suffira de nager !

– C'est bien ça le problème, grommela Louis. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un calmar géant dans le lac. Quand même.

– Baaah, il est pas méchant ! se moqua Albus. Il a juste tendance à… nous rejeter un peu violemment sur la plage quand on s'éloigne trop.

– Un peu _trop_ violemment.

– Si t'as peur du poiscaille, t'as qu'à pas tomber du matelas, lâcha Fred. Allez, vous êtes prêts ?

– Non ! ricanèrent Albus et Scorpius en se jetant sur le matelas.

– Super, moi non plus !

– Génial… soupira Louis.

Et il se jeta sur le matelas aux côtés de ses cousins et du fils de Drago. Pardon, du _professeur_ Malefoy. Oui, parce que le vieux blond remplaçait temporairement le prof de potions. Depuis un an et demi, mais temporairement quand même. Bizarrement, ça n'empêchait pas Scorp de faire les quatre-cent coups avec les cousins Weasley. Mais attention : Weasley, mais bruns et blond. Pas de roux, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il restait un Malefoy. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment des Weasley, d'ailleurs. Al était à moitié Potter. Louis était à moitié Français. Et Fred… était à moitié cinglé.

– Allez, c'est parti ! _Aerio Transposam_! lança Fred.

– … Euh, t'es sûr que c'était la bonne formule ? demanda Scorp, perplexe.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ?

– Ben… on a pas bougé d'un pouce, quoi.

– Certes.

– On est peut-être trop lourds ? suggéra Louis. Je vais descendre, pour voir.

– Non, tu restes ici, répliqua Fred. C'est moi qui descend. Hum… ça ne bouge pas… je suis sûr que ça a marché, pourtant… Essayez de répartir votre poids équitablement : allongez-vous. Louis, t'es le plus lourd, met-toi au centre. Al, Scorp, un de chaque côté. Toujours rien ? Bon bah… Al, Scorp, roulez !

– Que… AaaAaahaAAaAAH !

Au moment où les deux lascars de troisième année s'étaient jetés du matelas, celui-ci avait décollé du sol, et montait maintenant lentement, emportant Louis.

– Ne t'agite pas comme ça ! conseilla Fred. Sinon tu vas tomber !

– Eh, Scorp, tu penses à ce que je pense ? lâcha Al.

– Évidemment. On pense toujours à la même chose.

– Un, deux, trois… _Ventus Maxima_! lancèrent les deux amis en même temps, provoquant une large bourrasque qui poussa le matelas et Louis au-dessus du lac.

– VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER ! hurla Louis.

– On est morts, souligna Scorp.

– Ouais, mais ça valait le coup, répliqua Al.

– Vous devriez commencer à courir, au cas où, suggéra Fred.

– Bien vu.

Et c'est donc du haut de la tour d'astronomie qu'Al et Scorp observait Louis lorsqu'il tomba du matelas, quasiment au centre du lac. Il sembla nager frénétiquement quelques instants, quand une énorme masse d'eau éclata, et qu'un tentacule démesuré s'empara du Weasley blond. Il le leva en l'air… et le projeta en direction de la plage.

– Vachement ponctuel, ce calmar, constata Scorp.

– On va se cacher chez les Pouffy ? proposa Al.

– Pour que James nous vende à Louis contre une boîte de dragée surprise ? souffla Scorp. Même pas en rêve !

– Hé, mon frère n'est pas un traître, s'indigna Al. Il demandera au moins deux boîtes !

– Ça ne résout pas notre problème, Triple Al-buse. Ton cousin a assez de stock de bouffe pour nourrir un pays du tiers-monde pendant un an.

– C'est trash, ça…

– Baaah, lâcha Scorp en guise de réponse. Serdaigle ?

– Hum, t'as pas essayé de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Lucy, il y a quinze jours ?

– Je lui ramènerai un bouquet de fleur, pour me faire pardonner.

– T'as intérêt à les faire mariner dans un philtre d'amour avant si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de survie… attends, t'es pas en train de _réellement_ l'envisager !?

– C'est même pas la peine d'y penser. C'est une Weasley, mon père me tuerait.

– Moi aussi je suis un Weasley…

– Je compte pas t'épouser.

– Tu brises tous mes espoirs… Bon allez viens, on fonce dans les cachots ! Roxanne et Rose sont les seuls membres de la famille n'envisageant pas de te tuer pour l'instant !

– Certes. Euh, tu connais le nouveau mot de passe ?

– Nan, mais le premier nain de première année qu'on croisera sera _fortement_ tenté de nous le révéler.

– Super ! Tu proposes quoi ?

– Sortilège de Confusion, et…

– On lui dit qu'on est des Serpentards déguisés ?

– Tu lis dans mes pensées !

.

* * *

.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas Scorpius que Lucy voulait tuer : c'était sa sœur Molly. Celle-ci avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'improviser un duel dans la salle commune avec son ami Jahangir Burnain, un Pakistanais mesurant près de deux mètres, mais fin comme un cure-dent sculpté. Un duel. Dans la salle commune. De Serdaigle.

– ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Lucy. J'ESSAIE DE BOSSER MES RUNES !

Molly lança un regard incrédule à la petite furie blonde échevelée qui lui servait de sœur.

– L'année vient à peine de commencer. Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir à bosser dans une option que tu viens seulement de commencer ?

– J'essaie de prendre de l'avance !

– Et ? Nous aussi. On a pratique en DCFM dans deux semaines.

– Et vous pouvez pas aller dehors ?

– Bah non, on risquerait de blesser quelqu'un avec un sort perdu !

– Alors que moi on s'en fout, hein, c'est ça ?

– Ce que ta sœur veut dire… commença Jahangir.

– Toi, on t'as pas sonné, gronda la petite troisième année.

Et, ne se formalisant pas de faire la moitié de sa taille, elle se dressa devant le septième année, menaçante, et lui enfonça presque sa baguette dans la narine.

– Tu trouves pas que ça sent le grillé ? siffla Lucy avec malveillance.

– Euh… tu viens Molly ? On va s'entraîner dehors, hein ? suggéra l'asperge pakistanaise mâle.

– Comme tu veux, répondit la jolie rousse en haussant les épaules.

Et il se précipita hors de la salle. Molly le suivit, et juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna, et tira la langue à sa petite sœur. En réponse, Lucy lui jeta son grim… sa chaussure. Fallait pas exagérer : aucun Serdaigle au Monde (qui se limitait pour l'instant au domaine de Poudlard) ne jetterait un grimoire.

Pendant que sa sœur se morfondait runiquement, Molly explosait des citrouilles dans le jardin de Hagrid avec son ami. Celui-ci donnait cours à la classe de James, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. S'il savait ce que Molly et Jahangir faisait, il les aurait donnés en pâture aux sombrals.

– Attends, attends ! s'exclama Jahangir. Je veux essayer un truc ! Amène la grosse citrouille ici. Oui, celle là !

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ … je la dépose ici ?

– Oui, juste là… voilà. Alors… _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ ! _Amplificatum_ !

– T'es sûr ? Non, parce que là, on peut la voir depuis Londres, en fait.

– Rhooh, n'exagère pas ! Elle est à peine plus grosse que la maison de Hagrid.

– Humph… et maintenant ?

– Et maintenant… _Duro_ ! _Lacarnum Inflamarae_!

– PROTEGO ! Crétin, tu viens de faire imploser une citrouille géante à cinquante mètre de la Forêt !

– MOoOoOLLY WEASLEeEeEY ! hurla la voix de Hagrid au loin.

– Pourquoi moi ? couina la jeune fille, en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

– Parce que t'es une Weasley ! répliqua le pakistanais, hilare.

– S'il me tue, je te tue !

– On parie ?

– Tais-toi et cours, citrouilloterroriste !

– Je sais pas si je dois être vexé, horrifié, ou amusé…

– Tu dois la fermer et courir plus vite !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! S'il y a vraiment beaucoup de retour je trouverai peut-être la motivation de vous bricoler une suite, mais pas de faux espoirs !  
(PS : oui, je sais, la citation dans le résumé n'apparaît pas. C'est normal !)


End file.
